The Twilight 25  Round 4  Renesmee
by Kimmydonn
Summary: Using twenty-five prompts to paint twenty-five pictures of the hybrid, her life, her development, her place in her family. I try to stay within the arc I have created with my Post BD stories.  relto. org/node/88
1. Prompt 1  Fire Water

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #1 - Photo of Jack Daniels bottle  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee  
Rating: T

Fire in my throat, fire in my veins, fire in my head. The inferno rages through me, making everything slightly hazy in my vision, turning a misty red. My thoughts expand, reaching farther, projecting out.

This has happened before. I remember rage firing my blood, making me see red. Can this simple compound, alcohol, do the same? How easy to make myself reach out when I want. I don't want it, not now. This isn't good.

Frightened, I run. Bursting through the door, I flee.

Think idle thoughts, common thoughts - trees, dirt, leaves, birds, sky.

I am so busted...


	2. Prompt 2  What's a father to do?

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

**

* * *

**

**Prompt: #2 - Acquiesce  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Edward/Renesmee & Jacob  
Rating: T  
**  
Watching as they take their first steps, I have been dreading this. Knowing for sixteen years that it is coming hasn't prepared me. She's still my little girl, my daughter, my baby. He isn't taking her from me, not really. Still, it's so very hard to see his thoughts, lusty for years, now reciprocated in my baby girl. Jacob had fought them, knowing that he shouldn't look at her that way - think of her that way - not before she was ready.

She's ready. I know it. He knows it. Most importantly, she knows it.

What's a father to do?


	3. Prompt 3 Home

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #3 - Bliss  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee/Jacob  
Rating: T

Home, it's in his arms. The months of strain when we were apart, the days of awkwardness when I tried to be what I'm not, they're all gone. I know my leaving hurt him even more than me, and it hurt me so bad. I never want to feel that again. Never again. Everything is right in the world, now that I'm home. Stepping to the side, he turns me. I follow the music and his lead, paying no mind to either, savoring the feel of his arms, his warmth, his breath in my hair.

"Nessie?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."


	4. Prompt 4 Birthing Pain

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #4 - Collapse  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee  
Rating: T

Everything is dark and warm. I can't move much, and when I try, I hear cries of pain. That's my mother, the one who holds me. She loves me very much. I don't want to hurt her, so I try not to move, as Edward told me. He can hear me, somehow.

I like it here, even if I can't move. I don't know how I'd get out if I wanted to.

Tightness and choking. Pain in my chest. Pain in my middle. The tie that bound me to mother is gone! I need to get out! Now! But how?


	5. Prompt 5 Yuck

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #5 - Damp  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee/Carlisle  
Rating: T

Autonomy. I exist separate from my mother. It is still very new and strange. Instead of food coming directly to my stomach, I am drinking it. Blood is very tasty. I can feel it making me strong.

A new cup. "This is what human babies drink, Renesmee. Try it."

Grandfather pours the thick white liquid down my throat, the same way I drink blood. It tastes terrible. I swallow some, but spit out the rest. Disgusting, chalky, cold. Where is my warm blood? Worst of all is what comes between my legs. My face crumples and I want to cry.


	6. Prompt 6 Snow

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #6 - Defile  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee  
Rating: T

Crisp, clean, and white. The snow is a stark contrast to green needles that show through it, to the vampires that walk in it. Only two now, my father and grandfather. Their steps leave gray shadows, marring the perfect blanket. Many more are coming - our friends to stand beside us, and more to stand against. I hold a little tighter to Jacob's fur. I have waited since my first snowflake to see this, a world of white. I have waited, knowing that today would be a terrible day, that my first snowflake brought this.

The snow will be bloodied today.


	7. Prompt 7 Anniversary

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #7- Photo: blanket tent  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee/Jacob  
Rating: T

Giggling, I stare at the 'tent' Jacob has pitched.

"What?" he asks indignantly.

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's a tent," he says, rolling his eyes.

"If you say so. Aren't they usually one piece?" I've loved sleeping outside with him since the first time - on the eve of disaster.

Wait. It's New Year's Day, and remarkably mild. My mouth pops open as I stare at the tent.

"Happy Anniversary," he says, wrapping warm strong arms around my shoulders and breasts. I lift my hands to them, sending images of my love, my thanks.

"Happy Anniversary." Another year without disaster.


	8. Prompt 8 Ladylike

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #8 - Demure  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee/Edward  
Rating: T

"Renesmee!" I stop at my father's harsh tone. "You have the body of an adolescent girl, even if you are only three."

"Yes?" I don't understand.

"Ladies do not show off their panties," he says coolly.

I resist the urge to stick out my tongue at him. It's easy - he knows I thought of it. I smirk at the shared knowledge.

He's fighting a smile, too, golden eyes twinkling. "I mean it," he says more lightly. "If you want to move among humans, you need to act your age... Your apparent age," he amends.

I can't help but laugh.


	9. Pronpt 9 First Blood

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #9 - Elixir  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee  
Rating: T

The moment of panic passes. I can breathe. Gulping sweet air into my lungs, I look at the person who holds me - my father, Edward. He is as beautiful as his voice.

"Renesmee."

"Give her to me." The rough voice of my mother, even more broken after the pain. She is as beautiful as her voice, too - broken. Suddenly, I have everything I did before. I can breathe and am held by my mother. Something is missing, making my middle ache. The heart beating under the breast I'm held to calls me. My teeth sink in and find...

life.


	10. Prompt 10 Shatter

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #10 - Feign  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee  
Rating: T

One of my earliest lessons and most important: if you pretend you're asleep, people won't come for you. Lying on the sofa, a new sound startles me. It isn't a new sound, just one I've never heard from anyone but me - glass breaking. None of my relatives drop anything. They don't break things, just me, and sometimes Jacob. I sit up and see the roses, white and red, amid shards of crystal. The room is still; everyone is staring at the broken vase with me. Thinking quickly, I close my eyes, hoping no one will look for me, and listen.


	11. Prompt 11 Worse than Death

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #11 - Hollow  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee/Marcus  
Rating: T

I stand before those who would judge me. I have taken their brother, and I am not ashamed. Only his death would end his obsession with my family. What I didn't expect, didn't remember, were the eyes of the one who confronts me. They are red, but that doesn't frighten me - they are empty. Yet, something starts to spark in them, something long absent - freedom. Without Aro, Marcus is free. The way he looks at me... he plans to exert his freedom. I came to die, and yet, for the first time since my arrival, I am afraid.


	12. Prompt 12 Trick

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #12 - Push  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee/Bella with Kate and Edward  
Rating: T

Holding tight to Mama's back, I watch Kate over her shoulder. I'm laughing inside. I've never played a trick on anyone, and after seeing and hearing some of Emmett's, I'm thrilled to get to take part in one. Mama's shield is going to protect all of us, but she doesn't know it. She still thinks learning to fight is important. We have to help her learn to use her shield - push her.

"Can you hear anything from Nessie?"

"Nothing at all."

Success! I show Mama the trick now, that Daddy was the test, not Kate. I'm so proud of her.


	13. Prompt 13 Butterflies

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #13 - Photo: two pairs of legs in a forest  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee/Nahuel  
Rating: T

His bracelet was on my wrist; I was bound to Jacob Black. I loved him. Not romantic love - I was too young for that, even if I looked fifteen. I loved Jacob more than brother, or uncle, or friend. I couldn't explain, even to myself. Still, his bracelet was on my wrist. Didn't Nahuel see it? He knew what it meant - Jacob and Dad had told him. Why had he waited until I was alone? Why was he looking at me like that? Why did it feel like butterflies were trying to escape me? What was this feeling?


	14. Prompt 14 Tilting Windmills

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #14 - Quixotic  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Bella - Renesme + amazons  
Rating: T

Mama is thrown to the ground in a shower of needles and leaves. She jumps up, smiling, hardly deterred.

"Right. Again."

Uncle Emmett laughs and awaits her next charge. _Why does she focus on fighting?_ My question reaches Zafrina and Senna, who hold my hands. Senna tries to explain the need to act, to move when feeling penned in. I shake my head. Mama is stronger than her muscles, more powerful than her speed. She has something that will protect all of us until Alice returns. Why does she continue to fight with Emmett?

"Tilting windmills," Zafrina mutters beside me.


	15. Prompt 15 Certainty

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #15 - Return  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee  
Rating: T

Holding onto Jacob's back, I close my eyes and ears to the goodbyes being murmured all around me. I shut out thoughts of impending doom and hold to the hope that I still have. Alice is coming. She is bringing what we need.

I watch, amazed, as Mama's shield becomes visible, shaped against the nothing that Alec would wrap us in. The hooded figures vote and my father addresses them one last time.

"So, if we could only know for sure exactly what she will become..." He hears Alice, and she has brought someone like me. I sit up, smiling.


	16. Prompt 16 The Nothing

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #16 - Ripple  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee  
Rating: T

The wave is coming. I don't see it at first when the others around me begin to gasp. Eventually, my poorer eyes manage to make it out. A blurring, a smudge in the snow, it emanates from the source, Alec. More gasps come as a rift opens in the ground, snow falling in, ripping the earth itself open, but the - nothing - keeps coming, seeking to envelope us. Jacob whines, and I stroke his ears, sending him images of Mama. She is going to protect us all.

Just then, the wave crashes up and over us, proving my point.


	17. Prompt 17 Physics of Music

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #17 - Simple  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee  
Rating: T

The pots sit in a row - the smallest next to me the largest toward the dining room. Their copper bottoms shine in the early morning light. Sitting on the counter, Esme's hand at my back, I lean forward, tapping my fist on the smallest one twice, the largest, the middle... making music for the first time.

Emmett, hands on his ears, dimples deep, hits the large one near him. The smallest falls over the edge counter top. Largest hits medium, medium hits small and the small one falls. I understand. I hit the medium, sending the largest into Emmett's hands.


	18. Prompt 18 Building Blocks

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #18 - Stagger  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee/Claire  
Rating: T

Blocks piled one atop the other. A pillar wavers dangerously, and falls to the ground in a crash. My young friend laughs, not upset at all by the collapse. She starts again, one block atop another. Gathering the remaining blocks, I build a base, four blocks in a square, then begin my spire. Claire watches, amazed, intrigued. When her tower falls a second time, I use her blocks to build mine higher. She quickly moves to help, stacking carefully.

I back away, sure the next block will make it topple.

"Timber!" Claire knocks the pile down. I laugh with her.


	19. Prompt 19 No Regrets

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #19 - Photo: Woman looking out at plane  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee  
Rating: T

Finally. I thought my father would never let me out of his sight. It would be nice to be trusted a little more. He can hear me, of course - I'm not that far out from under his thumb. Flouncing into one of the seats, I wait for our flight to be called. I should be waiting at our gate. I'd rather have solitude. A woman catches my eye. Curious, I join her.

"He's really gone. Why didn't I tell him I loved him?" She turns to me, tears in her eyes. "Now he'll never know."

_Daddy, I love you._


	20. Prompt 20 Revenge

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #20 - Stolen  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Caius - Renesmee, Marcus/Leah  
Rating: T

The abomination lies beneath her wolf protector. She brought this. We held her, thinking ourselves the victors - but she knew. The Cullens, the Romanians, even the Egyptians. How does she gather such loyalty? Worst of all, she brought that female, along with these other mongrels. The way Marcus looks at her is unlike any since Didyme. He will not leave her side, and she will not stay here. I've lost another brother to this brat. I will have revenge. Time is meaningless to us. Like those foolish Romanians, I can wait centuries if I must. I will have my revenge.


	21. Prompt 21 Diving

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #21 - Surface  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee/Jacob  
Rating: T

Holding Jacob's hand, I ran in my one-piece bathing suit. My third birthday present, four days ago, had been permission to cliff dive with him. It had been SO disappointing. Mama and Dad had watched, so I'd stepped to the edge with Jacob and we'd jumped, straight down. Yesterday, while hunting, I'd asked him to sneak out with me today. So here we were, running for the edge. My toes gripped the cliff the same time his did and we launched ourselves out over the water, plunging in. I looked up at the rippling surface, but didn't want to emerge.


	22. Prompt 22 Bait

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #22 - Trap  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Jacob - Renesmee and Alec  
Rating: T

A nomad has entered my territory. I wish I had more than five in the pack - so many have stopped shifting. How did Nessie talk me into this? She is not bait, but she is at risk, in danger. Better her than a normal human. She can't fight a vampire, but he won't kill her, either. I hate this plan! Circling in, I can smell him. He's going for her.

We all break the trees together. Ness doesn't scream, she doesn't move, standing still as the bloodsucker puts lips to her neck. I lunge.

Not a nomad... One of _them_.


	23. Prompt 23 Worst Job Ever

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #23 - Under  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee  
Rating: T

It isn't something I should be able to feel. No one else in the group feels it, but I know it is covering them, just as it is covering Daddy now. I do feel it, like a warm dark blanket that soaks up the sun. I feel safe beneath Mama's shield - nothing can touch me here. I look to my father again, walking up to Volturi, to Aro, and wince. Mama has to let him go, pull her shield back, so that Aro can read his mind. We need that. She has the worst job today. I hug her tighter.


	24. Prompt 24 On My Own

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #24 - Wander  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee/Jacob  
Rating: T

Holding Jacob's hand, I watch the last of my family leave. They leave for their safety as well as mine. I convinced Dad of that, and Alice saw the truth in it. I will face what will come.  
I've never been on my own before. It feels strange, freeing. No one will scold me if I climb trees or cringe when I jump off a cliff into the ocean. Jacob kisses my cheek, startling me.

"So, what do you want to do, princess?"

I smile and start to walk. Where doesn't matter - all that matters is Jacob at my side.


	25. Prompt 25 Masturbation

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
thetwilight25[dot]livejournal[dot]com

Photos for prompts 1, 7, 13, 19, & 25 can be found here:  
community[dot]livejournal[dot]com/thetwilight25/16325[dot]html

Banner for Renesmee at: http:/www. relto. org/node/88

**

* * *

**Prompt: #25 - Photo: Bath with book and candles  
Pen name: Kimmydonn  
Pairing: Renesmee/Edward  
Rating: T (barely)

Sinking deeper into the water, my fingers dance over my skin. It isn't something I've done more than once or twice. With everyone out, the aroma of lavender coming from the candles burning to softly light the room, it seems the perfect time to try again. My fingers move to places they've never really explored and sensations spread. The amber light from the candles turns red as my blood races. I imagine Jacob touching me.

The door bursts open, revealing my father in a fury. Pain blooms in my head.

"Couldn't you have waited five minutes?"


	26. Big News! I'm Published!

Let me start by saying I'm only go to do this once. I promise.

Next, if you noticed a lot of chapter alerts with the same title, that's because they're all the same, skip/delete the others.

Finally, I wanted to give this big news to as many people as I could, which is the only reason I'm doing this (see first point)

Okay! The good news! I'm published!

That's right! If you've enjoyed my stories, which I bet you have as you've put me on alert, now is your chance to read a completely original story written by yours truly.

Cargon: Honour & Privilege is my first novel, but I already have two more complete manuscripts, so a second isn't far off. It is set on a future earth after a cataclysmic even has destroyed nearly all of our technology. It is the time of the second renaissance. The story revolves around Eve, a servant in a caste-style society who has the nerve and the guile to step out of her set role and take on a new and much loftier one.

Here's the back blurb:

* * *

Lives are won, lost and traded on the three-tiered Cargon boards.

Eve, a serving-girl, has watched the elite from the outside, seen the dramatic shifts based on the results of the Game. With a growing need to reach beyond her station, she can no longer accept her position on the edges.

Wagering her own life, she wins and emerges in a strange new world. New rules and old acquaintances tangle to make Eve's life less comfortable than her position would suggest.

One pawn moved, but an entire world shaken – Eve will change the world.

* * *

Copies are available at Amazon (kindle and paper versions) and signed copies, as well as information about up-coming book, blog posts from me, tour dates as I book them, are all be available on my website: Kimmydonn. com

I'm so excited about this, my first release. I've had a bit of a stumble out of the gate and that's gotten me down, but I'm hoping some of you will perk me back up, possibly with sales, but even with just reviews/PMs of congrats. I'll appreciate all of them.

I thought I'd finish by including an excerpt from the book. After demonstrating her wit to the High One, Eve was moved into classes with elite. She is still a servant, still apart from them, but in their realm. (Excuse the formatting, I pulled this from my final PDF copy ;)

* * *

Awaking early from the nightmare, she entered the classroom  
an hour before the elite students. Even so, the Ernst was there  
ahead of her. "If a rock is placed in the sea, does the rock become  
wet or does the sea become rocky?"

Eve smiled, but didn't raise her eyes. This was exactly the sort  
of question he would ask his class. "Both. The rock joins those on  
the bottom, making the sea rocky. As well, the rock, having space  
within, takes in water, becoming wet."

The Ernst smiled at her. "And, if the rock were not porous?"

"Then only the sea would become rocky, as the rock would  
retain no water upon removal. Nor, if the rock were the only one in  
the sea could the sea be said to be rocky either. Was this the only  
rock in the sea?" Only after she asked did she realize she was  
looking up at the Ernst.

His milky blue eyes shone. "You are a fine student. Take your  
place," he sighed. Eve heard the students approaching. Today, the  
Ernst quizzed his students on the nature of time and its flow. Was  
it even, like water poured from a pitcher, or variable like the wind?  
Eve imagined it was choppy like water in a stream. It generally  
flowed in one direction, but it was possible to be thrown back, with  
memory and dream, to an earlier time, only to be rushed forward  
again. She made plans to write this after class was complete.

Prince Louis came to her as he had so many times before. He  
was significantly older than his classmates, making Eve wonder  
why he was still here. His hand came to rest over her breasts,  
where she had pinned the bloom today.

"That bloom will never fade. I think his attention is not so  
constant. But mine is, as you can see." Eve set her teeth at that. She  
taunted him, but did not seek his affections. Prince Louis put his  
nose to her hair now, inhaling deeply. He sighed. "Would you taste  
as wonderful as you smell, I wonder?" His hand traced down her  
side, just off her skin. It brushed the fabric of her skirt, and she  
stepped to the side. It was not strictly permitted, but neither was  
his touch.

He sidestepped with her, grinning now. "Skittish. I like that.  
Where will you jump to next?" He moved to place his hand on her  
chest again, and she leaned away to her left, twisting from him.  
Her skirts brushed his legs. That wasn't permitted either. She  
backed away again.

He continued to pursue her as she backed herself into the  
corner. He put his hands to either side of her head, trapping her  
effectively. Finally, unable to find another response, she turned her  
eyes level to his. In them she held all of her hatred, her anger, his  
loss of honour. Would he continue to ignore the impropriety he  
was inflicting? Would he simply accept the slight she had  
delivered by staring him down?

He seemed to, showing no offence and instead dipping his  
nose to her bloom. He was nearly touching her breasts. She tried  
not to breathe while he inhaled deeply. "Smells wonderful, but I  
think that's not the bloom. I do wish our stations were not so  
distant." He pulled his arms away and turned from her.

It had been over a year since the first time he had approached  
her, but for the second time she fell to the floor in relief. She had  
nearly spat on him! He would have had her beaten severely for  
that. She sniffled, and only then realized tears streamed her face.  
She pulled a kerchief and wiped them away before rising. She took  
one more deep breath and strode to her lunch with what time  
remained.

* * *

If you'd like to read a larger sample, there are a few chapters available on Google Books. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
